Forsaken
The Forsaken is also known as "The Infected", is one of the most dangerous and feral beastly tribal organization in the world. They are mostly hostile, lawless, drug-hungry ruffians who roam the wastes of the lands of their former city wrapping themselves to cover the disfigureations. They were often hostile to local non-infected people, along the majorly infected area, they even manage to reshape asteroid into a type of space station like space ship using the bulk of the asteroids to be able to host a single clan. Those who infected by the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus under go effects of scary changes along the body. Overview Those who lived based the effects of the TZ7F-D2Z "Hydra" Virus after their body was able to live past the infection they are disfigured and almost in complete blaming those that are not infected for their sickness. There mobile force is made up of infected versions of mobile suits that been rebuilt and repaired, they also been seen rolling copied by a computer factory program called "Bright". The infected areas are majorly most of South America, South half of Africa, pocket areas in India and finally China, infecting more the 501 billion people most of them are army bases which include former ZAFT and Earth Forces officers. Soon after Chimera and the Equatorial Union, started battling the forsaken the made a large stronghold around areas extreme levels of infection using the leftovers of the virus as a cover for their bases. Those that are infected are able to live through the Hydra Bomb's gas effects however prolong exposure will lead to more disfigure or perhaps death, which is why they wear the protective outer clothing that wraps around their bodies to keep the sand out of there and to cover their dis-figuration. World Map WSF.svg.png|Zero Era Map Sand!.jpg|Forsaken Outfit with Armor It's revealed that the Forsaken are broken into 5 clans, different clans each with their own views and beliefs at least until Kurayami Miyuki taken full control of the forsaken after battling each of their leaders at once in 1-on-1 battles. They are also referred by Chimera Co, as "The Poison", "The Infection" and most famously "The Swarm", due to the tactics they use in mobile suit combat as a type of using speeds, of most of their units to group up and they will always attack in swarm instead of alone unless if it's the Warboss or Emperor who engages and orders them to not interfere. In the area of near South America, the forsaken uncovered an old factory in the area was under an old Aztec tomb, that was once used by chimera as a factory to mass-produce massive amounts of mobile suits. This was thanks to an on-board computer system called "Bright", which scans a single mobile suit and begins to use props to get what's needed to build it right down to the last flawless detail in the newly made suits. Tribes and Ranks 1. The Emperor - After his infection Kurayami went through the clans of the Forsaken united them under a single banner. This in term made him the leader of all of the clans, and the supreme leader of the Forsaken. As leader of the forsaken, the forces obeys his commands loyally and without question though those who disobey he personally will take care. 2. The Clan Leaders - The leader of the respected clans, they are the strongest and smartest among the forsaken the forces. They also cover majorly the day-to-day concerns of their clans. During times of war they lead their forces into the battle. 3. The Warrior Shamans - The warrior shamans are the elite troops who is an adviser to the clan leaders of the forsaken tribes, they serve with both on the field and as a spiritual guide during times of need. 4. The Clan Warrior - The backbone of the forces those members who willingly fight to the bitter end and lay down their lives to ensure the victory of the clan. They are also the basic army of the group. 5. The New Blood - They are the new recruits who are trained in the pits, to be fearsome warriors in both mobile suit and melee combat. During times of war they are deployed as the first line of offense facing the enemies. History Forsaken information Locations & Bases Mobile Weapons Trivia Category:Forsaken